


Raw

by Ciacconne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciacconne/pseuds/Ciacconne
Summary: It is only when they are one they fully understand each other.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Raw

**Author's Note:**

> Raw  
> Ciacconne  
> FF7. Sephiroth/Cloud. Post AC. 285 words.  
> Notes: I had to get this out before I finish my little project for this fandom. *grumble grumble*

-o-

It is only when they are one they fully understand each other. 

The force Sephiroth uses with his hands, pinning Cloud’s own hands above him, against the wall of rocks, and his thrusts, fucking Cloud so thoroughly, makes it clear what Sephiroth truly thinks of him. 

His to use, to manipulate, to own. 

Cloud understands his rage and madness, his hatred with every cruel kiss, biting his lip and drawing the blood they share. 

-o- 

Cloud knows how much he wants him, and the deepest, darkest parts of his little puppet revels in these lurid acts that follow with their every encounter. 

Foolish dreams and admirations. Foolish hopes. All to exploit. 

Cloud only has to withstand him, cling to him, reciprocate every kiss with his own, and meet every thrust no matter how much his body bleeds from the wounds of their battles. 

He thinks he can wear Sephiroth down, and this is the way to truly defeat him. 

Sephiroth can understand the ruthless determination, the resilience of his mind, and makes it all the more enticing for him to break. 

-o-

When they part, they don’t leave for a long time. They’re hidden in some cave, away from the city of Edge and society. 

His wing carefully shields Cloud from the outside elements. Cloud is resting against him, eyes closed, and breathes slowly, calmly. 

Sephiroth’s time is up. 

He fades again and leaves Cloud, with the only remains of their coupling drying on Cloud’s thighs. 

The wind seems to echo his chuckle as Cloud holds himself close, his body throbbing and aching. He absently wonders the next time they fuck, whether he will finally succumb and join Sephiroth in their final reunion. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Y’all, these bunnies won’t go away. Help me.


End file.
